Terminal City Revised
by Rogue-5473
Summary: The government created them, nurtured and trained them for one purpose but now in a broken world they are being hunted. Follow the trials of a people who struggle for the same dream - freedom. Xmen crossover.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. X-Men the movie/James Cameron's 'Dark Angel'. AU/crossover.

Starts off during the last episode of Dark Angel - 'Freak Nation'

Summary: The government created them, nurtured and trained them for one purpose but now in a broken world they are being hunted. Follow the trials of a people who struggle for the same dream - Freedom.

* * *

Terminal City - Revised

* * *

It had been thirteen years since her adoptive father, Charles Xavier and her mutant family had been gunned down by the Military; the Government. The unforeseen attack on Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was the first phase of purging the world of the mutant race. Within a time span of five years the Government had almost succeeded only but a few survived.

&

Westchester, NY. 2008

She recalled the week before the siege; her father had sat her down and expressed to her his fears of their continued existence; particularly her future. She was shocked to learn that he had liquidated the majority of his assets, amounting to a grand total of more than fifty million US dollars which he immediately had hidden in a small cabin somewhere up in Canada.

"Ah-Ah don't understand…" she stammered. His words had scared her.

"Marie, do you remember the day I explained to you about the people you were lead to believe to be your parents were in fact a part of a secret government organization?" At her slow nod Charles continued. "Those people and others just like them-I fear they may have found you, that's why I took… certain measures to insure that you will be safe and live comfortably. I know it is hard for you to understand right now-" The Professor stopped when he glanced back at the young girl seated in front of his desk and noticed her tear filled eyes.

"Come to me child" he cooed gently as he held his arms out wide. He pulled the fourteen year old on to his lap, cradling her to his chest. "I do not mean to frighten you but… we must face the reality of the situation, that one day I may not be here for you."

"B-but Ah don't want ta leave…" she whispered sadly.

"I know. I would give anything to keep you with me but I will not risk it." He gently stroked her silky long hair as she cried. "Ssh… it will be alright Marie. In a few days you will leave for Canada with Logan, he will protect you child."

&

Five days after leaving Xavier's, Logan and Marie were already half way to their destination, they had been on the road for fifteen hours straight before he decided to stop in at a motel for the night.

"Hey kid, you feel like pizza tonight? I think there's a hockey game on too."

"Sure Logan. Ah… do ya mind if Ah have a shower or do ya wanna go first?"

"Nah kid I can wait, you go right ahead I'll go get our pizza."

"Kay." Marie gathered a clean pair of under garments, pyjama-bottoms, socks, elbow length gloves and her favourite blue long sleeved shirt she used regularly for sleepwear.

Twenty minutes after washing her self thoroughly and changing into clean clothes she left the steamy bathroom to find her travelling-buddy sprawled out on the king size bed watching the game. He had a slice of pizza in one hand and a bottle of Molson's in the other.

"Hey, the bathroom's free now."

"Right, thanks kid." He grunted before he chugged down the last of his beer.

"Is it a good game?" she asked as she packed her dirty clothes into a plastic bag before she returned them to her duffel. Walking over to the bed she sat down and started to eat.

"Nah not really, you can change it over if ya want" He said before he gathered a change of clothes and headed for the shower.

After the bathroom door closed Rogue slowly flicked through the TV channels, trying to find something worth watching. She stopped when a news report flashed across the screen.

"… Witnesses say they heard fireworks going off early this morning but reports have just come in that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's came under heavy-fire shortly after 3:00am this morning. It is believed that Xavier's had been a school for mutants and most reports state that they were just children but others report, it's a school for terrorists in training. There were also reports of no known survivors. This assault came after the Mutant legislation bill had passed; it stated that all mutants were to be rounded up for registration immediately before..." she couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing; they were showing shocking scenes of the mansion half in ruins and the rest of it was completely engulfed in flames then she noticed dark lumps spread out around the estate's expanse grounds.

A few seconds later she realized what they were."Oh god... LOGAN!"

&

Ten minutes earlier…

He'd been thinking about what they would do once they reached Alberta, Charles had told him of what he knew of Marie's past and that he feared that 'they' would find her. There was a lot that the Professor hadn't spoken of with his adopted daughter but he trusted the Canadian to keep her safe.

Logan was shocked when the Professor basically said that Marie had originated from a test-tube in some government lab and had been housed in Mississippi with her so-called parents.

The Professor wasn't able to obtain any more information on the government's intentions for Marie or what she was created for that made her so special but Logan knew it was something big especially since he noticed that a black SUV with government-plates had been following them up until a day ago.

He thought it was best not to scare the girl so he kept that bit of information to himself, he also decided once they were situated that he'd start to train her in weaponry since she had already excelled in hand-to-hand combat including every dirty fighting trick he knew.

'Yeah that's what we'll do' he mused. He finished rinsing his scruffy dark tresses when he was alerted by Marie's screams.

While forgetting to rap himself in a towel he threw open the bathroom door.

'SNIKT'

Three nine inch metal-like claws shot out from between his knuckles on each hand, he tilted his head to the side, nostrils flaring trying to pin-point the enemy but what he found was a small trembling form with a red puffy tear stained face huddled in the corner of the motel room. Logan quickly re-sheathed his claws and slowly approached the sobbing teen.

"Marie-darlin' what's the matter? Why are…"

"T-they… dead… C-Char… gone…" she couldn't stop crying, Logan wasn't quite sure what she was trying to say, only about something being dead.

"Baby, who's dead?" he asked slowly as he gently gathered her against his heavily muscled chest.

"The news said… they're all d-dead Logan… C-Charles a-and the others are dead. They showed pictures… body parts everywhere and the school it's b-burning. T-The legislation bill has passed. They're… rounding u-up all m-mutants Logan. What are we gunna do?"

"Ssh baby ssh…" He didn't bother wiping away the tears that started to trickle down his rugged features.

They were all dead, god this was a bloody nightmare. He wasn't sure how long they stayed there clinging to each other or what they would do next now that the Professor's worst fears had become a reality.

Gazing down at his distraught charge, he wondered how much more they could deal with before they both cracked. He remembered when they first met, she was only twelve years old at the time and she'd been hiding in his trailer and then there was the incident with him stabbing her through the chest with his claws not to mention the Liberty Island fiasco and finally losing Jean last year on a rescue mission at Alkali Lake; to sum it all up, it was devastating.

It was fuckin' endless, one disaster after the bloody other and now the people they both had come to care for as if a part of their one big happy family, were dead. They only had each other now; he remembered the promise he made to his little Marie not long after they first met and now he'd live up to that promise no matter what happened even if it meant his life… once again.

&

Alberta, Canada. 2009

"Happy birthday kid" he said as he placed a small black velvet box in front of the now wide-eyed teen before he sat in the chair opposite hers.

"Oh Logan… sugah ya didn't have ta get me anythin'. Ah mean Ah wasn't expectin' nothin' and all..."

"Hey, I wanted ya ta have this Marie, your only fifteen once right? And ya deserve ta have a birthday with presents like everyone else so stop arguin' and open it." he finished gruffly.

He watched as his eager young charge gently grasped her present and slowly lifted the lid, she gasped in surprise. There set on a cushion of dark emerald green sat a square piece of silver metal with intricate engraved letters upon it.

"It's adamantium and-well I knew how much you liked my dog-tags before so I thought I'd get ya one of your own." Marie stared at the tag that had her code name on it before she flipped the smooth piece of metal over and read the inscription.

'Eternally Yours' It was signed with three distinct and familiar marks as if Logan had done it with his claws, a reminder.

Logan gazed into her chocolate brown eyes; he saw many emotions flicker within those warm mysterious orbs, tears slipped down her flushed cheeks as she stood from her chair and closed the gap between them. She kneeled down before him and gently cupped his ruggedly handsome and hairy face with gloved hands whilst staring deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ah want ta thank ya for everythin' you've done for me, for taking care of me… Ah never believed t-that Ah'd ever have someone lahke you in my life, Ah never thought it was possible but you're here with me. You're my best friend Logan and… Ah-Ah love you." her warm, sincere and caring words overwhelmed his ability to respond.

He had never in all of his life that he could remember, had such heart felt words directed at his person and damn it felt so good; especially coming from her, the beauty with the two shocking white streaks and kind innocent eyes the one he couldn't imagine life without. Marie, his Marie; the Rogue.

She carefully rapped her arms around his neck allowing her long auburn tresses to slide forward to cover the side of her face before she laid her head against his broad shoulder. Without a moments hesitation two well muscled arms engulfed her lithe form, unconsciously he tightened his grip around her and gently nuzzled the back of her neck through her shirt.

"I love ya too Marie." he whispered softly as he took in her sweet familiar scent. God, she had remembered those words, the ones that she would treasure forever.

&

Alberta, Canada. 2021- Present day

"Rogue, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sugah." She answered softly as she gazed at the place she had once called home when she and Logan had stayed here.

Two weeks earlier Rogue had travelled back to Westchester, New York to see the ruins of the once beautiful and majestic mansion that had stood proudly many years ago before she returned to Canada.

"What… was it like to have a family? People that loved you unconditionally?" the curious X5 asked as she stared at the woman beside her.

"Well, it was… it was incredible. A wonderful feelin', like what we feel for each other now. My mutant family gave me more than Ah could have ever asked for or dreamed of having and Ah'm glad that Ah had that, even if it was only for a little while. Now, Ah've been blessed with another family and with a little one on the way. What more could Ah ask for?" Rogue smiled sincerely at the pretty red head as she gently cupped her best friend's heavily pregnant stomach.

Gem gazed at the Alpha female, her best friend, her sister. She knew everything about this woman including the horrific experiments they had performed on her when they recaptured her back in 09, not to mention the two years Rogue or X5-5473 had spent on and off again in Psy-Ops before they indoctrinated her into full Manticore training.

"Thanks Rogue." Marie stared openly at the transgenic before her. It had been nine months since they had escaped Manticore. She remembered the night that she and Gem had barely made it out before they found themselves with another transgenic and later a trans-human.

During the first couple of weeks there was still a lot of confusion of what went wrong at their so-called 'home'. One minute everything was as usual and then in the next they were being burned alive not to mention she was still dealing with her little problem of being in heat.

Sometime during those confusing weeks of what to do or where to go, their first decision was to stay together which they all readily agreed too.

The four of them decided that instead of using their designations that it was best to have names. There was Gem an X5, Dalton an X6 and Rogue also being an X5… well with the slight difference of the mutant gene being apart of her D.N.A as well as a few enhancements. She had named the trans-human Sabre.

Sabre had a bit too much lion D.N.A in his cocktail but his intimidating appearance never fazed them even when they first met. He reminded her so much of a mutant from her past named Victor Creed, code name; Sabretooth.

His physical features were almost an exact copy of the mutant that had once held her captive as a child but without the claws. He had an almost maternal nature towards the group, the ones he called his unit or family but he was also a fierce opponent if there was ever a threat.

She was bought out of her reverie by her friend's next question.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No but Ah'll call if Ah need any help."

It had been twelve years since she had last seen the place, by the look of it now she could see the foundations were barely stable and by the surrounding shrubs and trees that were once maintained had almost completely covered the place.

So many memories of that one year she had spent in hiding with the gruff Canadian, that one year of cherished memories that she held deep within her heart suddenly bought on the prickling sensation of tears to her dark orbs.

She remembered the training sessions Logan had put her through but she had never once complained and they were nothing compared to Manticore's. At night he would tell her of all the different places he had travelled to and all the cage fights he had participated in and of course the Wolverine, the 'King' of the cage had never been defeated.

&

A short time later Rogue carefully entered the rickety old cabin, everything inside was falling apart and carpeted with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. She slowly walked the short distance to the main bedroom; not wanting anymore memories to resurface, she hurriedly moved the queen size bed to the side so she could access the hidden trapdoor below.

After breaking the double locks and opening the trapdoor, Rogue came to a special control panel; she quickly punched in the cryptic code Charles and Logan had especially set for her. Seconds later she heard a long grinding sound that came from the large walk-in robe a few feet away.

She gracefully made her way to the second larger trapdoor; she broke the locks and opened it to reveal a small set of stairs. Not needing any sort of light, Marie carefully descended into the darkness below. She stood within the small hidden room, looking around to see fifty or so large duffel bags stacked in a neat pile; there was one in particular that caught her eye.

Slowly approaching it she immediately knew what it was, there on the dusty bag sat an equally dusty black velvet box. Her heart hammered in her chest as she cautiously opened it, her dark eyes instantly misted over.

There nestled in the palm of leather clad hands sat the gleaming dog-tag Logan had given to her on her birthday the day before they were both captured. Trying not to think of that terrifying day she hastily tucked the tag into her jacket pocket before she removed all the duffel bags from the cabin.

It only took five minutes for Sabre to stack them into the rusty old camper they had stolen for the trip. Five minutes after securing the camper, Gem stood by holding the Southern Belle's hand; wordlessly giving her comfort, when two males stepped up behind them.

"Rogue, are ya ready ta leave? We're all geared up but if ya want ta stay a bit longer we have time."

"No, it's alright Sabre we've been here long enough." She replied as she turned to him with a sad smile. Looking around at the aging ruins one last time, the seven-foot giant gently took Rogue and Gem's hands into his large ones and guided them back to the camper.

* * *

**A/N: **Not much has really changed, only a few slight differences and a few corrections than in the original but I hope y'all enjoyed it all the same anyway. Cheers. R & R.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

Terminal City - Revised

* * *

Seattle Washington – five weeks later

"Hey guys!" a voice hollered eagerly as Max and Alec strolled into T.C's command centre. "I wanted to let ya's know that we got those supplies that we needed."

"Ahh… Luke how did you get them?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Well… I sorta forgot ta tell y'all that we received a call about two days ago from a trans-human dude named Sabre and that he should be arriving today along with his unit."

"Did he tell you anything about his unit or the supplies?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Yes… two X5's, one is pregnant and an X6. And the supplies, he's got five truck loads of food rations, medical, weapons and well... you get the idea; you name it he's got it. A few of our own volunteered to meet with him just outside sector 11, to help deliver those trucks. They'll be here in about…" he quickly glanced at the clock before turning back to Max. "Thirty minutes."

Max turned to Alec, she wondered if he knew the trans-human that Luke had mentioned.

"Do you know this Sabre?"

"No, never heard of him and… well the first trans-human I had the privilege of meeting at Manticore was Joshua."

"Oh… okay well thanks for telling us Luke; just give me a buzz when he gets here. I've gotta blaze. Have to see Logan about these new ruins that just popped up so I'll see ya later." She called over her shoulder as she left.

"Okay Max." Luke replied.

"Yeah, I gotta go too pal before Normal has a fit."

"Alright, I'll call ya when they come in."

"Sure, see ya buddy."

"Bye Alec."

&

"Do you think they'll be alright getting pass the check-points with all those supplies? I mean, won't it look a bit suspicious with five semi's going in the same direction? Not to mention their destination being T.C?" the young X6 asked uneasily.

"Nah sugah, it's already been taken care of. Sabre managed to get some sector pass's so they shouldn't have any problems."

Two days ago it was decided that Sabre and the five transgenics sent from Terminal City would go ahead of them and deliver the supplies since Rogue, Gem and Dalton were to meet with a new contact of theirs in the city just in case they'd need more or anything else for that matter.

Of course, Sabre had been pissed and still was at their ridiculous idea especially since he wouldn't be there with them but he reluctantly agreed after he realized that they were right.

"Ah think we're all set ta go now." Rogue had just finished putting her hooded coat back on before she turned to a not-so-happy Sabre.

"Just be careful you three." He demanded anxiously. "And god dammit, don't attract any bloody attention." He finished gruffly, glaring at each of them before jumping up into the driver's seat of the truck.

"We will sugah. Ah'll holler if we need ya though." She replied sweetly, bestowing him with a playful wink and a cheeky grin just as she re-holstered her pistols (think Lara Croft) after re-checking their clips. He responded with a warning growl as she turned around and sauntered out of the back alley after Gem and Dalton.

It didn't take them long to conclude their business before they made their way to the appointed rendezvous. Fortunately, they got through sectors 11 and 3 without any problems but soon after they entered sector 9, they had a hard time avoiding a lot more hover-drones and sector police.

"Reckon we should stop and rest for a while?" The red-head looked about ready to collapse.

Rogue couldn't help but worry for her friend and they'd already walked three and a half miles. Being pregnant and a week overdue weren't safe for any mother to be, even a genetically empowered one.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She puffed out stubbonly. Gem knew they had to pass through two more sectors before they'd reach their goal and she wasn't about to stop now because she was feeling a little tired.

As they moved down the next street, they noticed a couple of Sector police ahead of them stopping people at random. Rogue quickly changed direction dragging Gem and Dalton behind her. The two females hurriedly pulled up their hoods while Dalton held onto Gem's arm so she wouldn't trip as they stepped off the curb.

"You sure this is the right way?" he asked anxiously. Sabre hadn't really been specific on the exact location that they'd be picked up, only that they'd know where when they got there.

"I think so." Gem pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from her pocket and read out the directions. "Sector 7-figured we have another click or so ahhh-" Rogue quickly made a grab for her as she suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Can ya make it?" They both asked her worriedly.

"I'll make it." She assured them even though she still kept a hold on Rogue. Moments later they barely managed to duck into a phone booth to avoid being scanned by a passing hover-drone.

"Hey Gem"

"What?"

"Rememba the night we stayed at the Motel Duboi?"

"How could I forget?" They both looked at each other, trying to keep a straight face but as soon as they glanced at Dalton, they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Will-you-two-cut-it-out?" he whined poutingly. Dalton couldn't believe that they'd bring that up now, of all places.

He had to admit though, every time he thought of that night, he couldn't help but thoroughly blush. How was he to know that the place they had stayed in five months earlier, was in fact a whore-house.

"Oh come on sugah, it wasn't that bad and anyway Ah thought it was just plain cute how ya came boundin' into our room bein' all enthusiastic lahke 'bout what ya discovered." Rogue added teasingly before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Not when you two keep reminding me of it." He huffed embarrassingly. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know that he'd been waving around a kinky sex toy, well, not until Sabre had come in and dragged him out by the collar of his shirt before giving him the third degree and a short but thorough lecture on the birds and bees.

"Come on Rogue, leave him alone or he might faint." At Gem's amused reasoning, she payed for it by getting a sharp poke to her ribs by Dalton.

"Hey, Ah'm only statin' the obvious sweetie." Rogue drawled lazily while seductively batting her eye-lashes at the X6.

"That's it! I'm not talking to either one of you now." He said to them sulkingly as they approached the street corner. Gem was about to continue their playful banter when a rusty green and yellow van skidded to a halt ahead of them.

Dalton quickly grabbed the two X5's arms and pulled them away from the vehicle, just as they were about to run off they heard the sliding door of the van open.

"Hey! Hey come back…" a voice yelled. They turned back to see a trans-human waving his hands around frantically for them to get in the van. They quickly glanced at each other to confirm their decisions before they ran back to the trans-human. "Hurry, hurry come… in…in, in, go, go" he shouted as they jumped in.

Just as he slammed the door shut, the van sped off. The three of them sat huddled together in the back seat before the half dog-half human.

"Hey, I'm Gem X5 and this is Dalton…" "X6" he answered for himself.

"Ah'm Rogue X5" She smiled just as the trans-human introduced himself. "Joshua"

"You have uh… baby?" he asked while looking intently at Gem's protruding belly.

"Yeah" she answered with a slight smile.

"When, when's the baby due?" pointing at her stomach.

"Last week. Just been keeping my legs crossed until we reach the promise land."

"Huh!" Another voice spoke up from the driver's seat. "Well, Terminal City isn't exactly the promise land… honey but uh we gotta couple of guys with some medical training…" the reptilian male known as Mole was cut off by Joshua's sudden shout.

"Watch out!" he yelled just before their van hit a reversing truck. Gem, Dalton and Rogue jolted forward before slamming back into their seats. "Is everyone fine?" Joshua asked anxiously while looking them over for any injuries.

"Yeah, I think so." Dalton replied. "You alright?" he asked Gem. "Yeah" Rogue noticed immediately that Gem was clutching her stomach before she started taking in quick short breathes.

"Gem, are ya alright?" She asked while staring worriedly at her.

"I… uh" she muttered while taking a big breathe. "I-I think my water just broke." She puffed out while gently rubbing her lower stomach. Before Rogue could say anything they all turned their attention to their driver.

"Bastard son-of-a-bitch backs out without even lookin'." Mole fumed angrily as he kept trying to kick-over the van.

"We need…we need to go…" Joshua stammered to the reptilian as he looked out the side window to see a crowd slowly gathering outside. "uh-uh we need to go" Joshua started tapping Mole on the shoulder to get his attention.

"CAN-ya hang on!?" He said irritably.

"Car starting?" yelled Gem. They watched as two men got out of the truck in front of them before they angrily moved towards their malfunctioning van.

"This is not good. We've got company" Rogue immediately noticed one of the men was carrying a crow-bar.

"We gotta, we gotta blaze now!" Joshua said quickly to Mole who was still trying to start the van.

"Man up dog! You're the one who wanted some action!" He replied sarcastically just as the driver of the pick up truck approached the driver's side of the van.

"Ahh…oh" The driver struck the front side panel of their vehicle with his crow-bar. "HEY! Punk arse, look what ya did to my truck!" He yelled angrily while pointing to the back end of his vehicle.

"Oh ow"

"Punk arse" Mole muttered coldly. He got out of the van to face off with the driver. "You mean Mister Punk arse, don't ya?" he stated mockingly, purposely flaunting his sawn-off shot-gun for all the human's to see.

"Damn… it's one of those freaks." The two men immediately backed away at the sight of Mole.

"Now that hurts." He said in a fake and overly offended tone seconds before he let off a warning shot which immediately dispersed the growing crowd.

"Say one thing for ordinaries, they know when to run." He reflected somewhat amusingly as Joshua, Gem, Rogue and Dalton stood behind him and watched the humans scattering down the side road like the hounds of hell were snapping at their heels.

"Uh… maybe we should run too" Joshua suggested.

"We don't run we fall back, let's go." Mole stated steadily before they started running in the opposite direction. Ten minutes later of dodging through side streets and alley-ways Joshua used his cell to contact his friend.

"Go for Max" said a voice.

"Little fella, little fella everything' gone sideways…t-there's crow-bar… people screaming a-a-and Gem i-is 'TRYING' to keep her legs crossed so the baby won't pop out!" he exclaimed in a rush.

"What! Where are you?" Max asked still slightly confused at his last words.

"U-uh… I-I-I'm at S-South market!"

"You're right around the corner from Jam Pony. Find Alec, he'll get you a car. Okay?" Max watched as a large group of Sector police ran passed her, desperately wanting to find the freaks that had been reported and seen running through their streets. "Joshua" she suddenly heard the familiar sounds of his phone battery dying.

"Max, Max!" he called while looking at his cell-phone confoundedly before realizing what the problem was. "Battery died. She said Jam Pony then battery died."

"Which way? Come on" Mole looked at the trans-human while he quickly grabbed Rogue's hand in turn she clutched at Dalton's just as Joshua tugged on Gem's.

"Come, come" They followed him through the alley way trying to avoid the prying eyes of the ordinaries they passed on their way. They could hear sirens and the shouts of approaching Sector police in the distance.

Five minutes later, Joshua lead them to a wide back-alley surrounded by buildings, one particular building caught their eye. There were a long row of bikes lined up against the wall; above them was a big sign with the words 'Jam Pony' on it and a faded picture of a bicycle.

They passed a few ordinaries who were attending to their bikes while others were leaving; only a few noticed their sudden appearance.

Just as they approached the business's entrance, Joshua spotted a familiar figure coming out on his bike.

"Alec" he sighed in relief while patting him on the shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Ah huh" Alec was stunned to see the big fella and Mole right in front of him as Alec's co-workers scattered, not only by the look of the freaks but of the weapons they held.

"This is Gem" he said pointing to the female he supported against his side. "She's havin' a baby"

Alec immediately looked at Gem as if accusing her of committing a crime before he spoke. "So naturally you thought of stopping by Jam Pony in broad daylight…" but Joshua cut him off.

"M-Max said to come see you… to you t-to get us a car." He said hurriedly, suddenly they heard the shrieking of tires from behind them. Alec watched the police block off the entrance of the alley, before taking aim behind their patrol car.

"Turn around, turn around… keep walking" They quickly followed Alec in the opposite direction of the patrol car before they heard the shouts.

"YOU IN THE HOOD!" An officer yelled. Mole knew that he meant him. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Just as they reached the other side of the alley another patrol car pulled up. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Alec dropped his bike in a rush to respond to the threatening officer, waving his hands out in an attempt for them not to shoot.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Just as Alec shouted Mole raised his weapon in the air and let off a shot before he roughly grabbed Alec by the back of his jacket and hauled him back against his chest, making it look like Alec was a hostage.

"GET BACK!" Mole warned while aiming his gun at Alec's chest. "OR HE'S DEAD!"

Joshua immediately imitated Mole's actions on Gem who quickly understood what they were trying to do. She pulled Joshua's hand that held his weapon to her chest so the police would think she was also a hostage. Rogue followed suit by releasing one of her pistols from its holster that was hidden beneath her coat and pulled Dalton in front of her as if he too was a hostage.

"Come on sugah" she whispered in his ear while guiding them into the entrance of the messenger service.

"Play along" Mole hissed to Alec as they too along with Joshua and Gem backed up into Jam Pony.

"No problem" Alec readily agreed. "Well… this should be interesting" he concluded humourlessly as he and Mole moved through the entrance and down the ramp. Rogue, Dalton and Gem were next then Joshua who quickly closed the roller-door behind them. They passed by stunned employees and an equally stunned employer.

Mole and his group reached the back entrance before Alec pulled open the door. They were the first to exit the building but as soon as they stepped out they were confronted by awaiting police, who gave them no time to take another step before they opened fire.

A stray bullet hit Alec in the shoulder before they re-entered and slammed and locked the door behind them. Moving back towards the front room they were immediately confronted by a crazed looking man aiming a gun at them.

"Hold it right there freak show!" Joshua instinctively blocked his friends from the threat in front of them.

"You're bleeding" Normal panted out to Alec, while keeping his gun trained on the freaks.

"Yeah, bullets will do that to ya" he said blankly. They could hear more patrol cars arriving outside with their blearing sirens going off.

"Okay, you're safe now" he said to Alec.

"No…" Before Normal could react, Alec blurred forward and snatched the gun from his hands. Mole immediately re-loaded his weapon gleefully and aimed it at Normal's head.

"I'm safe now." Alec said as he signalled to Mole to lower his weapon.

Alec's co-workers were shocked at their boss's 'Golden Boy' being a freak, so much so that one of them tried to leave. "No-one leaves!" Alec shouted as he watched the ordinary approach the front entrance but he was knocked down by another transgenic.

"Nobody move!" she ordered her shocked co-workers.

"Cece call base, tell them we're in trouble" with a confirming nod, Cece rushed to the phone.

"Joshua you got the front, Mole you got the back?"

"Got it" he agreed. Alec then turned to the X6. "Kid, what's your name?" "Dalton"

"Hi Dalton, why don't ya head upstairs and keep an eye on the street for me" he said wincing a little from the pain of his shoulder wound before he glanced back at Normal.

"My golden boy's a mutant" he stated in a hurt and bitter tone.

"We prefer genetically empowered." Alec replied arrogantly.

"Take me Jesus" the ordinary prayed.

"Be careful what you wish for." Mole said mockingly as he eyed Normal disdainfully.

Meanwhile, Joshua guided Gem to a battered looking orange sofa before he moved to Rogue, who was leaning against the wall; seemingly inspecting their new surroundings.

"Rogue alright?" He only managed to see the bottom half of her face since her hood covered the rest.

"I'm fine Joshua." she replied softly. Rogue removed her nap-sack and had just started on her coat when they both crossed the room to Gem. Everyone's attention was immediately drawn to Joshua and the exotic looking female.

Thick silky auburn tresses cascaded down her back in soft waves, just passing her hips with two shocking white streaks framing her oval face. She wore a white form-fitting ribbed t-shirt; emphasizing her toned upper body and the swell of firm full breasts. Dark blue hipsters adorned her long toned legs accentuating her curvaceous hips. They all noticed she was well armed with two silver pistols that were secured in their holsters around her hips and upper thighs.

Ignoring the many eyes that had settled on her person, Rogue laid her coat over the back of the sofa and gathered her nap-sack up before taking a seat beside Gem and a dark skinned woman.

"Do ya need any pain relief Gem? Or how 'bout a drink?" she suggested while pulling a bottle of water from her bag. They may be super soldiers and have a higher pain threshold but it didn't mean it would hurt any less.

"Yeah, a drink will be good but I don't need any pain relief… yet."

"Sure sugah." After Rogue attended to the labouring X5, she was about to approach the male with the shoulder wound, the one Joshua had called Alec and ask if he wanted her to take a look at it but her thoughts were cut off by a dark haired woman crashing through the back window riding a hover-drone.

Rogue had already leaped up from the sofa with her pistols drawn while shielding Gem.

"Hey… who ordered a pizza?" The voice stated before she heard someone call the woman's name. "Max!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well there ya go. I know there's not that many changes that have been redone but even small ones can make a big difference to a story. Anyway, I've always liked this part of the episode… ya no with them all wondering if they'd be getting out of there as well as all the tension and bitchiness. Cheers. R & R.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

For disclaimer see first chapter.

* * *

Terminal City - Revised

* * *

He couldn't believe it when he heard Joshua say that name. Rogue.

'Was it really her?' he thought as he turned curious eyes towards the hooded female who'd been leaning against the wall moments ago.

His breathe caught as he watched her remove her coat; long dark silky hair glided down her back. The scent of vanilla, cinnamon and her own sweet scent washed over him in warm waves. He remembered the day he was called into Renfro's office, where he had first heard that name.

Flash-back…

_Ten months earlier_

"_494, although you are paired with 452, you will also be pairing with X5-5473. She is one of a kind 494 and also one of Manticore's deadliest weapons. Not only is she a transgenic but she is also a mutant. Her past mutant ability was absorption strictly no skin to skin contact since it was quite deadly… literally but that's all changed thankfully. _

_Now, 5473 has just come into heat so she will be quite receptive to your advances. All your duties have been put on hold so you will not be rejoining your unit for at least two weeks since that is how long you will be in 5473's cell. Your assignment will commence at 0600 hours tomorrow. Is that clear soldier?"_

"_Ma'am Yes Ma'am!" 494's mind was reeling from this new information. He had been curious of what Renfro had wanted. At first he had thought that he'd been caught out when he had lied and said that he and 452 or Max had successfully copulated twice. _

_But to his surprise he was to be paired with another female; 5473 and also she was in heat. Two weeks worth of banging like rabbits, he'd never heard any of the other X5's heat cycles last so long as four days at the most but two weeks damn, he actually couldn't believe his luck since he hadn't had such relations in over ten months. Well since… his last mission 'Rachel'._

_He quickly wiped that line of thought from his mind; he didn't want to think of her, not now… He was bought out of his reverie by an awaiting guard. To his good fortune his escort was the same one that he did his dealings with._

"_So you're the lucky soldier who gets to spend his 'time' with the Southern Belle hmm?"_

"_What do you mean by Southern, Jack?" he asked curiously eyeing the older male._

"_Oh well, 5473 or Rogue as she calls herself was bought up in Mississippi. Quite a sad story really sometimes I don't know how she ever survived the experiments they did on her." He replied while shaking his head from side to side. "You see I'm one of the original guards from the facility that use to be in Mississippi before her recapture eleven years ago."_

"_Recapture? Eleven years? How old is she exactly?"_

"_Hmm let me see… oh twenty-six now but let me tell ya she doesn't look it you'd think she was somewhere between seventeen and nineteen. I think it has something to do with her healing factor. Hey, don't look at me like that it's a long story and we don't have time… oh alright. As ya know Rogue's an X5 but with a difference, they added the mutant X gene to her D.N.A as well which gives her an edge. _

_They also decided to observe her in a more ah… let's say family environment so she was raised in a large family home with two lab-techs as her parents. It wasn't until a couple of months after her eleventh birthday did her mutation manifest and it was also the day she had a school friend over. Apparently he kissed her and… well he was in a coma for three weeks. Rogue was scared of contact after that and she didn't wanna hurt her 'parents' so she ran away._

_Months and months of being on her own she met a mutant named Wolverine and then more mutants. One of them adopted her in the end. She spent two years with them before her adoptive father had her moved because he found out about Rogue's past not only that, at the time the mutant legislation bill was in the process of being passed so the Wolverine took her and was able to keep her hidden for a year._

_They were captured a day after Rogue's fifteenth birthday. Both of them were taken to the facility and straight to the lab. Rogue was forced to absorb Wolverine until his last breathe; now this is where the gruesome bit starts. You see Wolverine's mutation was heightened senses, a healing factor but not just any sort of healing it was to the point where he didn't seem to age and he healed from anything… well almost. He always seemed to look around thirty-five or so but he could have been a hundred and you wouldn't know it. _

_Not only that but he had been experimented on fifteen years before he even met Rogue. The project he had been apart of was called 'Weapon X', it was orchestrated by a Colonel William Stryker; a real bad sort that one was. So… they had a special kind of metal called Adamantium graphed to Wolverine's entire skeleton with an added bonus of six nine inch retractable claws, three in each hand…" but he was cut off._

"_Your not gunna say what I think you're…"_

"_Exactly, so everything that the Wolverine had, Rogue has now permanently but that was only the start. They had her absorb a few other mutants, I'm not quite sure what their mutations were but the only good I saw come out of that was her own mutation was completely nonexistent so she could finally touch, not that she ever touched anyone if she could help it. _

_I was so happy for her that day; I even snuck her in a cupcake; pink frosting and all. It was the first time I had the privillage of seeing her smile, so beautiful and still so innocent." He sighed contently before his features contorted into sadness. "But then just as I thought that was the end of the experiments they had her in Psy-ops for two years" at the mention of those two syllables, Alec couldn't help but shudder. _

"_H-how could she have survived that long? I mean I've never heard of anyone…"_

"_It was hard to watch ya no, I mean we're not supposed ta form any attachments but it was hard not too. After she was escorted back to her cell I started ta talk to her… though I'm not sure if she even heard me at first but I still did. It took a long time for her ta even trust me again, enough ta say one word. _

_After that I was so grateful that they hadn't broken her that something kept her sane… though she never talked that much ta begin with she'd still listen to me. All I can say is if she wasn't here I would have left this job years ago and if it wasn't for Lydecker…"_

"_Lydecker?" _

"_Yeah, he found out about the experiments, damn near took my head off. I've never seen him so pissed… he was really scary let me tell ya. He executed that entire team of doctors before he had Rogue transferred to Wyoming, a few years after that she was transferred here to Seattle._

_Before that happened somehow Lydecker found out that I had formed some sort of bond with her so he had me transferred too. He's always made sure that Rogue was…uh you could say somewhat safe but now since this Renfro has taken-over; Rogue has been integrated into the breeding program."_

"_Well what's wrong with that? I mean it's nothing like those experiments"_

"_No it's not, but if she ends up pregnant they're gunna have a hell of a time getting her any where near the lab. It'll be a bloody blood bath…" just when he was about to continue they arrived in the barracks leading to 452's cell where two other guards stood waiting. _

_That was the last time Alec ever saw the guard named Jack who'd told him the intriguing story of a Southern Belle named Rogue. That night was also the night they all escaped Manticore. _

End Flash-back…

" Hey, would ya like me ta take a look at ya injury?" drawled a soft honeyed voice from behind him. Alec was startled out of his thoughts; he didn't even hear her approaching. _'Shit.'_

" Ah'm sorry if Ah startled ya sugah but it would be better if ya have that seen ta. If ya want Ah can get Dalton ta clean it, he's quite good at dressings." Before he could say a word or even turn to look at her Dalton was at his side. Alec watched as Rogue moved back to Gem. _'Damn it! I should have said something, 'Hi, how are ya?' Bloody hell, I really must be losing my touch.'_

"What's that?" Alec quickly glanced at Max then back at Dalton, who'd already cleaned and bandaged his slowly weeping wound.

"It's a hole in my body made by a bullet" he answered casually.

"Been there done that. Check the news." Not waiting for any response, Max decided to check on O.C, Gem and the female who had no qualms of putting her to death when she'd crashed through the window of her workplace.

"How's Gem?" Max turned to her frizzy haired friend. "This girl's havin' a baby" said a concerned O.C.

"And it won't be to long either" Rogue said to no-one in particular. She had just checked to see how far Gem's labour had progressed. "Sugah, your about four centimetres dilated, do ya want some pain relief now?" Max and O.C stared wide-eye at Rogue wondering if she knew what she was doing or what she had for pain relief and how she'd come across such medications since it was known to be difficult to obtain such things.

"Yes-s…" Gem couldn't say anymore as another contraction raked her body.

"Darlin' Ah need ya ta lay down on ya side… that's it." Rogue sifted through her bag, taking out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and a small brown bottle of antiseptic solution.

"Uh, Rogue what's in the needle?" asked a still wide-eyed O.C.

"It's an alternative to Pethidine. It'll help dull the pain and allow her ta rest between contractions plus its better ta give it to her now than later."

"Why's that?"

"Well, it passes through the placenta and on to the baby and we don't want for either of them ta be weakened especially close ta delivery. That's a part of why Ah'm administering it now."

"You seem to know a lot about this stuff Rogue." Max said curiously as she watched her give Gem the injection. She really couldn't understand why the red head would willingly allow herself to be stabbed with a needle. Personally, Max couldn't stand them.

"Let's just say Ah had an excellent teacher and… well Ah knew if Ah had some medical trainin', that one day it would come in handy even though Ah only learnt the basics." She helped Gem sit up and passed her a cup of water before she recapped the syringe and tucked it back into her bag. "Now, it'll take a few minutes before it kicks in then ya can rest a bit. Just remember when ya feel another one comin' Ah want ya ta take full deep breathes, go with the pain. Kay sugah?" Gem nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Rogue." she puffed out.

"Ya welcome." She replied as she folded her coat and packed it into her bag before she passed a wet face-flannel to O.C. "I'm just goin' ta the bathroom, could ya mop her face down with that once or twice?"

"Sure." They watched as Rogue walked off towards the girl's changing rooms when Mole slowly walked by.

"It's turnin' into a damn pig farm out there" He got distracted by one of the employee's getting up from his seat. "Who said you could get up?"

"Uhh… bathroom" he gulped out. Suddenly a series of flashes caught their attention from behind them. Mole quickly turned around and had his gun trained on Sketchy who'd been trying to get a few shots of the reptilian male. Before he knew it, Max snatched the offending camera from him and placed it beside him on the bench-seat.

"Hey… no more pictures" she ordered before she glanced at her fidgety co-worker who knew if he didn't get to the toilet now he'd end up pissing his pants. "Go" "Uhh" "Go!" she demanded before Mole could butt in.

"Who put you in charge?" he asked sarcastically with eyes narrowed.

"These people are not the enemy!"

"Don't be so sure" he retorted. Max looked around at her co-workers; their expressions filled with distrust, anger and fear. She knew they were scared but there was not much she could do to ease them since they found out she was one of those freaks. Her attention was immediately drawn to Normal.

"I always knew you were a wrong number, you never had me fooled for a second there miss" he said bitterly before Sketchy jumped in.

"Yeah whatever… transgenic central right here under your nose…"

"Shut up!"

"Alright people, listen up! I know things are really tense right now…" but Max was cut off.

"Gee, I wonder why?" A young woman mocked. Max ignored her and continued.

"But if you'll just sit tight and be patient… me and mine will get outta here before you no it." That's when Normal jumped in to have his say.

"Well, I gotta 'hot flash' for ya girl friend; me and mine are gunna get outta here right now. Let's go people bip, bip, bip!" Normal was immediately confronted by a seething Mole. "Go on! Take ya best shot frog boy!" The two glaring males were immediately bought out of their glaring match by an angry looking O.C, who quickly stood between them.

"Nobody shootin' at anybody" she stated while glancing at the both of them before her eyes settled on her employer. "Now, sit your raggedy ass down!"

"Oh I see! Not only are you… " As Normal continued his over-exasperated rant, they didn't see an anxious looking Dalton moving swiftly towards Rogue who had just returned from the bathroom.

"No! What I am, is a friend to Max and Alec and Cece and the rest of 'em. We walk outta here now and their toast"

"Well, I don't have a problem with that…"

"Well I do, and I'm guessin' so does anyone else here, who is down with my girl… so how 'bout we just take a minute and figure this bitch out? So nobody else gets hurt." She suggested hopefully but firmly.

"Al'ight?" Normal and the other ordinaries wordlessly agreed and returned to their seats.

&

The Seattle P.D including many anti-human protesters had Jam Pony surrounded. They had just witnessed a dark haired woman clad in a black body suit riding a hover-drone before she intentionally crashed through a window of the messenger business.

" Where the hell is my phone? A secure line should have been in here ten minutes ago and get that damn news team behind that barricade. Next camera I see in the street, the guy carrying it goes for a ride…" hollered an irritable Detective. _'What the hell is going on here?'_

* * *

**A/N:** (Not much has been changed.) Well I hope that satisfied your curiosity of what happened to the Wolverine (Sniff-sniff…) and a bit of Rogue's past as well as Alec's slightly keen interest in our girl. (Sighs)

Oh and about the medical part of the story, I'm not altogether sure when the mid-wife's start introducing the 'heavy' drugs during labour but in my experience all I remember is being loaded up on pethidine. Just thought y'all would like to know. Cheers. R & R.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

For disclaimer see first chapter.

**A/N:** Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you for such encouraging reviews.

* * *

Terminal City

* * *

For the last forty minutes they'd been watching the endless news reports when their attention was drawn towards the annoying sound of Normal's desk phone.

"If it's a package, get a number!"

Max quickly made her way to the phone while ignoring her ex-employer's shouted order and the fearful and angry stares her human co-workers were displaying towards her and the others.

"Start talking"

"Detective Ramon Clemente for Seattle P.D, who is this?"

"Let's just keep it simple and you call me 452"

"Okay… 452"

"I wanna van parked outside with a full tank of gas"

"Before you give me the Christmas list… why don't you let those people that your holding in there, come on out?"

"Not until I get my transportation and a guarantee of safe passage outta here."

"I understand you have a wounded man and a pregnant woman in there, which I'm sure needs medical attention."

"Just the van, we'll take care of our own."

"If I agree to your terms, when do I get my hostages?"

"Half when the van arrives and half when we get to our destination."

"Which will be where?" the detective asked warily.

"It's not far. You'll be home for dinner." After Max hung up, Mole verbally expressed that she was dreaming if she thought the police were just gunna let them walk free. Max knew he was right but she still had hope they'd all leave there with a pulse.

**oO0Oo**

Almost thirty more minutes later, the phone rung again.

"Whatta ya got?"

"A headache… and I got the vehicle. Now send out the hostages." He stated calmly but in a slightly pleading tone.

"It's on!" Max assured her companions after hanging up the phone. Dalton glanced at Gem and then at Rogue who was still seated on the sofa. He watched as Rogue readied Gem before she tied her long hair back into a tight pony-tail.

They noticed Dalton looking at them as if he wanted to say something and by the look of his expression, he was worried but he turned away before Rogue could approach him.

"There's somethin' botherin' Dalton." She said quietly as she looked to the red head.

"I know." Rogue held her friend's hand in comfort as she went through another contraction.

A few minutes later, all humans and non-humans gathered by the ramp just as Max's cell rang.

"Max"

"Logan"

Unbeknownst to the Seattle P.D and the captors of Jam Pony's employees; two F.B.I agents by the names of Ames White and Otto Gottlieb had just ordered two members of their team to take their positions.

**oO0Oo**

"How does it look?" she asked Logan and indicated to Alec to start opening the roller-door at the front entrance. Meanwhile Logan was scanning the roof top of the building opposite Jam Pony checking to see how many police officers were stationed there.

"I don't know it's dicey, we've got shooters on the roof and the bus's door is on the exposed side." He confirmed.

"Yeah. It looks pretty messy."

"Alright… you'll gunna have ta use the messengers as shields." He surmised grimly.

"Okay" she agreed before barking out an order to the Detective. "Clemente! I'm gunna need the snipers on the roof pulled back or no deal!"

"Sniper team pull back… pull back" the two snipers immediately complied.

"Alright, you're clear" Logan confirmed. "Wish me luck" Max whispered before she turned her cell off.

"First groups coming out!" she yelled. Max turned to the eight ordinaries that were being released first. "Okay guys, come on… keep your arms in the air and go slow. Alright? Be careful." After the hostages were behind the barricade then Clemente shouted to Max.

"Okay 452, the keys are in the vehicle. Your ball!"

"Okay guys, they're not gunna shoot at us. We've got a kid and a pregnant girl and they don't know which ones are transgenic and which aren't."

"Yeah well a couple of us, they've gotta pretty good idea." Mole retorted as he grabbed for Normal.

"Come on, they saw you boo. Flying right over their heads. I got you." O.C held Max's arm and rapped it around her shoulders, making it look as if O.C was her hostage. "Thanks" Max remarked gratefully.

"They don't know about me" said Cece.

"Then help me protect my girl." With a nod, Cece stepped up beside Max, just as Joshua took Sketchy as a hostage.

"Alright let's file in guys. Come on!"

Rogue moved to Gem's left, keeping her close and stood directly behind Cece while Alec moved behind Rogue; his broad chest brushed against her back. Neither one said a word.

"Let's do this!" They all huddled together and moved forward as one.

Seconds later they slowly shuffled through the entrance and were immediately confronted by news teams, protesters and the police.

Mole and Normal were the first to approach the bus's door.

O.C, Max, Cece and Rogue came forward making sure they stayed close together. Alec stayed close to Gem. Just as they reached the front of the bus, Rogue sensed that something was wrong. She quickly scanned the crowd and then the building opposite instantly spotting the two unknown snipers. They weren't wearing police uniforms and they were armed with non-issued weapons; weapons the Seattle P.D didn't use.

"Max" a voice yelled out in warning. Rogue turned slightly and watched as a tall male leaped from the swarming crowd before he landed on the roof of a patrol car. Rogue glanced at the snipers, her dark orbs zooming in seconds before the sniper pulled the trigger.

Without a moments thought, Rogue pushed herself in front of Cece directly taking the bullet meant for the younger woman; straight to the chest. From that moment on everything became a blur; she could hear an array of gun fire going off as she felt herself being pulled back before darkness claimed her.

**oO0Oo**

Cece was in shock, she couldn't believe that this woman that she'd only met less than four hours ago had willingly taken a bullet for her, someone she hardly even knew. It had only taken a few seconds to occur but it seemed to play out in slow motion.

She felt herself being pushed to the ground turning her head to see Rogue hitting the ground seconds later beside her, the once white top the other X5 wore suddenly changed to a dark red; blood, so much blood. That's what had prompted her body to move to her saviour. For the first time she realized Max was at her side helping her to lift Rogue from under her limp arms before they dragged her back into Jam Pony.

After that she couldn't stop her hands from shaking even when she pushed down on the wound desperately trying to staunch the blood flow. Her glassy blue eyes locked on the now ashen figures of the beautiful woman, hoping that the limp form would respond to her calls.

Cece hardly registered that Max and now Logan were at her side checking for a pulse. No-one noticed the shocked expression on Alec's face or the array of emotions flickering through his hazel-green eyes. _'No, she can't be!'_ he remembered what the guard had said, what Jack had told him. _'Healing factor'_

Nor did the transgenics realize they had enclosed Rogue's body instinctively forming a circle, shielding her from the ordinaries; from prying eyes. They were suddenly bought out of their shocked state when Dalton and Gem pushed through.

"Get away from her!" They all stared at a teary eyed Dalton, his face was flushed and his bottom lip slightly trembled. He dropped to his knees beside Rogue's upper body softly chanting her name like a martyr as he grasped her limp hand.

Gem stayed by Joshua who had his arm around her waist to support her, she wasn't sure what to think. She knew about Rogue's abilities but it didn't make it any easier to see her closest friend looking like she was dead.

And she knew it wasn't easy on Dalton either to see Rogue like this especially since he saw her as a mother, sister and a best friend all rolled into one. He never had any of those kinds of people so he instinctively dubbed the alpha female as all of them.

**oO0Oo**

Rogue could feel someone pushing down on her injury then fingers on the pulse point at her neck then smaller hands tearing her t-shirt from her heavy form then a familiar voice calling her.

Suddenly images flashed within her confused mind, Sabre, Gem and Dalton… running, Mole and Joshua… Jam Pony… police… snipers, Cece… seconds later she realized what had happened.

' That bastard shot me!' She seethed inwardly before a worrying thought came to mind. _'Gem… Dalton… are they okay?'_

She needed to see them, touch them… smell them though it seemed her heightened senses were a bit off at the moment but she had to make sure that they were close and if they were safe, Rogue forced her self back to consciousness.

Her entire body was aching and it didn't help with the splitting headache that was resonating within her head. At that moment she felt a trembling weight on her bare torso and small arms trying to encircle her waist just before she heard softly spoken words.

At this time the others all had shocked and saddened expressions even Logan who had never even met the girl, nobody had even bothered to tell him her name. He could see that she was a beauty, like all the other X5's and that she was well endowed since Dalton had torn her blood soaked top from her body leaving a black lacy bra.

As he gazed down at her he noticed something slightly gleaming at her neck; a square piece of metal attached to a silver chain. He was curious at what it was but he didn't dare touch it or get a closer look especially with this boy named Dalton, who was holding her protectively. Logan was bought out of his musings at the kid's soft words.

"You promised me… promised me you'd never leave us that we'd always be together… you promised…" He finally allowed his tears to fall. Unbeknown to Dalton, Rogue heard every heart felt word and felt his tears drip onto her skin.

That's when she felt it; her healing factor gave her body a jolt forcing her lungs to take in much needed air. One minute they were gazing at her still form and in the next they stared in astonishment as she took a deep breathe seconds before her lightly tanned arms encircled the distraught boy.

Rogue's eyes slowly fluttered open before she gently whispered to him.

"Ya should know better… that Ah always keep my promises sugah." her honeyed accent soothed not only the boy she held in her arms but also the transgenics surrounding her. She released him from her firm hold and gazed into his puffy red eyes. "Ya know ya can't get rid of me that easy, right?" she smiled reassuringly. It guaranteed to do the trick since his usual cheeky grin suddenly appeared.

Rogue glanced around at them until her eyes locked with Gem's, giving her a smile that was filled with relief before she pulled herself into a sitting position which made their jaws drop and their eyes widen. Without a word, Dalton clutched both of her hands and helped her to stand.

When she saw their expressions she thought it best to say something.

"Ah'm sorry if Ah scared y'all, Ah just wasn't willin' ta lose another one of us. It was for the best that Ah took the bullet."

Dalton gave her a wet rag so she could clean the blood off her neck and her chest area. He used another wet rag to clean her back, seconds later there was no sign of a wound just smooth flawless skin.

Trying to lighten the mood, she continued. "Ya no… it could be a great party trick." It was Gem's outright laughter that broke the stunned silence, even though she was still in labour.

With Joshua's help, Gem came forward and embraced her, Rogue welcomed the contact and her friend's familiar scent. After they released each other, Dalton passed Rogue one of her button down shirts that she had packed into her bag that morning.

After making herself somewhat presentable she noticed that Cece, Mole, Joshua, Max, Alec, O.C and the unidentified male that had shouted out a warning earlier, were still gazing at her as if she'd grown another head. For a few seconds Rogue just stood there staring openly at each of them before her instincts took over.

She stepped in front of Cece, studying the blonde's pale features and her sky blue eyes before she gently embraced her. Cece returned the gesture but was surprised seconds later when she felt a gentle rumbling against her chest before it turned into a constant soothing sound. She realized that Rogue was purring, willingly giving her comfort; Cece was surprised that it should have been the other way around.

Soon after Rogue pulled back, a soft smile graced her lips before she turned to Mole, she gently cupped his scaly cheek which surprised all who knew him when he didn't seem to mind then she moved to O.C and Max; gently squeezed each of their hands in comfort before she moved to Logan; immediately sensing that he was not one of them but she still gave him a slight smile before walking to Joshua.

Without hesitating, the trans-human stepped forward sweeping her into his strong arms while slightly nuzzling the top of her head before he pulled back; bestowing her with a friendly smile, canine's and all.

Meanwhile O.C, Max and Logan were still in shock as they had watched the young woman breath as if she hadn't been almost dead seconds earlier. What surprised them more was when she approached them without any hesitation, reassuring them in her own way if not physically; it was all so overwhelming.

Alec was also in shock as he had watched her clean the blood from her body, Jack had been right all along that she could heal. If others hadn't seen what happened earlier they'd be none the wiser of Rogue ever been shot. He looked on as she moved to each of them. Alec sensed that her instincts had taken over as she unknowingly marked them with her scent as if making them apart of a new unit and maybe in a way they were now.

After Joshua released Rogue she slowly stepped up to him, he didn't even realize that his own instincts had taken over as he embraced her gently against his broad chest; deeply breathing in her scent. He didn't even realize he himself was gently purring until Mole's angry voice interrupted them.

"This is on you" Mole accused the stubborn X5. "I told you not to trust the cops!" Max almost lost it at his accusation until Logan jumped in.

"It wasn't the cops, it was White." He exclaimed. His words immediately got Joshua's attention.

"White's out there?" he growled.

"Yeah… White's guys did this." He said as he glanced quickly at Rogue, who had moved back to the battered sofa with Gem and O.C.

"They screw this whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation." Max realized.

"Yeah, well it worked." Alec stated before he and Dalton moved away from the group and towards the back entrance to see how many cops that now had them surrounded.

"What difference does it make who fired? They all wanna see us dead!" Mole retaliated angrily while staring pointedly at Max.

"Everybody needs to calm down-" Logan tried to reason but he was cut off.

"I'm not gunna wait around for them to try again!" Mole roughly grabbed Sketchy and started to drag him towards the front entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Max yelled as she took a hold of her friend's arm to stop Mole from moving forward.

"Until we get safe passage, we kill one hostage every hour starting now!" He said callously.

"Let him go!" Logan demanded.

"I-don't-take-orders-from-your-kind!" Making sure to accentuate each word as he glared hatefully at the human before him.

"No but you take orders from me. Now let him go"

"No! We gotta show them we mean business or we're dead! Besides, you're not our leader Max!" he sneered at her distrustfully before he was interrupted again by Logan.

"That's a good idea. Start shooting people 'cause that's what White wants then he can prove you're the monsters that people think you are." Logan reasoned while trying to get the anomaly to listen to him.

"Shut up! You're not one of us!"

"No I'm not but I'm standing right here with ya, ain't I?" He stated as he stared directly at him.

"Alright people listen up! If we don't stick together we don't get outta here alive. You understand that?" She glared as she looked pointedly at Mole. He quickly glanced at Alec who gave him an unnoticeable nod before he looked back at Max.

"Okay... okay but if they start coming near the building then I start taking them out." He reasoned defiantly. "Come on Joshua" The trans-human glanced at her before he turned away.

"Joshua, JOSHUA!" Max was shocked that he wouldn't even listen to her. She watched him as he took to the stairs two at a time before going up to the second floor with Mole.

"Thanks guys" Sketchy sighed gratefully while looking at Max and Logan. "That was close." He mumbled and moved away from the couple to sit down quietly amongst his co-workers and hoping that they'd all make it out alive.

* * *

**A/N:**Uhh... well, there it is. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Cheers. R & R.

* * *


End file.
